Przeznaczenie Galaxy
Prolog Księżyc stał wysoko. Oświetlał obóz Watahy Lacus Splendenti. Właśnie żwawym krokiem wchodziła do niego brązowa wadera. Masywny basior przywitał ją u wejścia. -Jesteś, czego nie zostałaś w obozie?- zapytał. -Byłam głodna.-odparła. Wtem skrzywiła się. -Co jest?!- zapytał z przerażenia wbijając pazury w ziemię. -Nic, nic...- dodała, lecz nagle zawyła z bólu. Wtem z kojca wybiegł alfa. -Co się tu wyrabia!? Marc? Kiki?- zapytał basior. -Wybacz alfo Twilight, wyszłam na polowanie, ale... AUU!- wytłumaczyła się Kiki schylając głowę, lecz zawyła z bólu. -Medyk...- powiedział przywódca i pognał do medyka i chwilę po tym wrócił z nim. Weszli do żłobka i w spazmach bólu urodziła się wadera. Była ciut większa niż inne szczenięta. Jej twarz pokrywały trzy błękitne kreski. -Jest piękna...- powiedziała Kiki. -Owszem. Jak ją nazwiesz?- zapytał czule Marc. -Galaxy.- odparła Kiki. Medyk dal Kiki ziarna maku i poszedł. Księżyc przysłoniły chmury, i zaczął mżyć deszcz. -Myślisz, że kiedyś się dowie, iż jest na wpół?- zapytała Kiki. -Na razie nie. - powiedział Marc i razem zasnęli. Rozdział 1 Dwa lata późnej Galaxy siedziała przed legowiskiem. -Mamo! Bo szczeniaki mówiły kiedyś o Wilkach Czarnokrwistych i kim oni są?- zapytała. -Emm... Mniejsza z tym!- odparła Kiki. W oczach wadery pojawił się strach. -Oj no powiedz!- przekonywała. -No dobrze....Otóż Wilki Czarnorkwiste zawsze były większe, silniejsze. Miały specjalne znaki pod oczyma, lecz miały wadę wrodzoną Furię... wtedy nie kontrolują co robią.- powiedziała. -U to fajno! Też chcę ją mieć!- powiedziała. Wtem przybiegł jej ojciec. -Witajcie!- powiedział. -TATAA!- skoczyła Galaxy z radości. -O czym gadacie!?- zaśmiał się Marc. -Wilkach Czarnokrwistych i Furii!- powiedziała Galaxy. -Tak...- powiedział Marc i ruchem ogona wskazał Kiki by poszła za nim. Usiedli w cieniu wierzby. I zaczęli rozmowę. -Zbyt dużo o nich pyta...- powiedziała Kiki. -Wiem, ale na geny nic nie poradzisz.- powiedział Marc.- Sama jest pół Czarnokrwistą.- powiedział. -Ale Wataha nie może o tym wiedzieć!- syknęła Kiki. -Wiem... Musimy trzymać to w sekrecie nawet o tym nie wiedzą iż jestem Czarnokrwistym.- powiedział Marc i poszedł w stronę Galaxy. -O czym gadaliście?- zapytała. -Otóż masz obiecać iż temu nikomu nie powiesz!- powiedział Marc. -Obiecuję na Watahę Gwiazdy!- powiedziała Galaxy. -Zatem chodź!- powiedział Marc i zaprowadził ją pod wierzby. -Otóż... Jesteś na wpół Czarnokrwistą.- szepnął. -NAPRAWDĘ!!- ucieszyła się Galaxy. -Tak, masz to po mnie, ale cicho!- powiedział Marc. -Ok! * Cztery lata później.... -JEJ! Nie długo zostanę uczennicą wojownika!- pisnęła Galaxy. -Heh.- zaśmiali się rodzice. Wtem z głazu zawołał przywódca. -To Twój czas.- powiedziała Kiki i delikatnie ją pchnęła pod głaz. -Zatem na mocy Watahy Gwiazdy.- zaczął. - Od teraz będziesz uczennicą wojownika, dopóki nie mianuję Cię wojowniczką! Twoim mentorem będzie...Stone Fur! - dokończył. -Oraz druga wadera Amethyst! Twoim mentorem będzie Lily!- dodał. -GALAXY! GALAXY!- skandowały wilki. -AMETHYST! AMETHYST! -Wow... Jestem uczennicą!- pisnęła z radości. Wtem podszedł do niej Stone Fur i w geście akceptacji liznął ją w ucho. -Ugh!- pomyślała. -Gotowa na trening? zapytał. -TAK!- odparła. -Zatem chcesz czego się najpierw nauczyć?- zapytał. -Jak to czego?!- zapytała udając oburzenie, lecz widać było śmiech w jej głosie.- Nauczyć się walczyć! Tak jak Ty!- dodała. -Dobrze. Zatem chodź.- powiedział uśmiechając się Stone Fur. Wyszli przez wyjście i poszli. Doszli na polanę treningową. Wyłożona była piaskiem. W tle było widać Jezioro, do którego liderzy i medycy szli po rady do Watahy Gwiazdy. -Gotowa?- zapytał. -TAK!- odparła. Pokazał jej kilka ruchów min. prześlizgnięcie się pod brzuchem. -Ok teraz skocz mi na plecy i spróbuj mnie powalić.- powiedział. -Dobra.- odparła chętnie. Rozpędziła się i... wskoczyła na plecy powalając mentora. Był zdziwiony. Delikatnie jej kreski zaświeciły. -WOW! Bardzo dobrze.- pochwalił. -Głodna jestem...- mruknęła. -Zatem... Czas na polowanie!- dodał i ruszyli. Gdy wrócili ruszyła w kierunku legowiska uczniów. Nagle odezwał się czyjś głos. -No proszę, proszę.- powiedział jakiś młody basior. -Czego?- warknęła. -Jak to czego?- zapytał udając zdziwienie.- Skąd masz te kreski! Wygląda to dziwnie.- zakpił. -WRRR.- warknęła. -Bu-hu! Już się boję.- zaśmiał się.-Krechy na twarzy!- dodał. -Ugh! Odczepcie się ok?!- dodała wściekła Galaxy. -Falo! Zostaw ją! Lepiej skup się na treningu!- zaczęła Moon, będącą mentorem basiora. -UGH! No dobra...- mruknął i wyszedł. Nagle podeszła do niej jakaś wadera. -Cześć!- powiedziała. -Hej.- odparła Galaxy chłodno. -Jak masz na imię?- zapytała wadera. - Jestem Galaxy! - odparła. - A ja Amethyst! - powiedziała druga.- Czemu Ci dokuczali?- zapytała. -Nie Twój problem.- odparła Galaxy. -Fajne kreski! Dlatego Cię przezywali?- zapytała Amethyst. -Można tak powiedzieć.- odparła Galaxy. -Uj, to szkoda.- odparła Amethyst. -Nom, tak bywa. A tak w ogóle to widziałam dzisiaj Twoją ceremonię.- powiedziała granatowa wadera. -Mhm...Obym nigdy nie musiała walczyć.- westchnęła Amethyst. Galaxy wbiła łapy w ziemię i wywróciła oczyma. ''' -Ale po to się szkolisz!!- powiedziała zirytowana. -No tak, ale...-zaczęła fioletowa wadera. '''Lecz nagle pojawił się jej mentor. I ogonem pokazał Amethyst by poszła na trening. Mała wadera pisnęła! I żwawo wyszła z legowiska. -Hm. -zamyśliła się i poszła. Granatowa wilczyca poszła do stosu ze zwierzyną i wzięła kruka. Po czym go zjadła. * Zmiana sceny, 6 lat później... Stado jeleni je sobie trawę. Widać niebieskie oczy przyczajone w trawie i skradające się granatowe łapy. Wtem granatowa torpeda wystrzeliła niszcząc trawę za sobą! Dorwała na najsłabszą z nich, wskoczyła na plecy, tamta walczyła, więc granatowa podeszła bliżej głowy zeskoczyła, zrobiła salto i uczepiła się szyi. Chwilę później było po wszystkim. Nie wiedziała, że w krzakach obserwuje ją jej mentorem. Tak czy owak wzięła w zęby sarnę i zaciągnęła do obozu. Młoda wadera, która była jeszcze kilka lat wstecz szczeniakiem, była dość wysoka! Doszła do obozu, lecz mentor jej pobiegł skrótami i zastała już go tam. -Świetna robota Galaxy!- pochwalił. -Dzięki.- odparła unosząc oczy sponad jedzenia. Rozległo się wołanie przywódcy. Zobaczyła, że jej kuzynka Diamond Heart idzie w stronę głazu i zostaje uczennicą wojownika. Granatowa wadera odwróciła się i prychnęła. Wtem zobaczyła, iż Tandro będzie jej mentorem. Ku nieszczęściu granatowej wadery, Tandro podszedł do Stone Fur'a i zapytał go czy mogą razem iść na wspólny trening. -Byłoby super...ale jaki?- spytał zmieszany Stone Fur. -No jak to jaki?! Chodzi o walkę!- syknął Tandro. Dwa basiory zmierzyły się spojrzeniami. ''' -Boję się, że Diamond Heart nie da rady.- dodał uszczypliwie Stone Fur. -A Galaxy jest wysoka jak brzoza i to raczej ONA nie da rady!- prychnął z pogardą Tandro. -GRRRR!- warknęła wadera jeżąc sierść na karku. - Dobrze, za tydzień się zmierzą Tandro! O tej porze tu się zbieramy, choć nie wiem czego oczekujesz.- warknął na odchodne Stone Fur. '''Minął tydzień, zebrali się i poszli na równinę ćwiczeniową. Przed walką Tandro coś mówił do Diamond Heart, a Stone Fur do Galaxy. Obydwie wadery pokiwały głowami. W końcu walka zaczęła się. Galaxy bez problemu powaliła różowo- czerwoną waderę, tamta próbowała się wierzgać. W końcu jakoś wstała i spróbowała zaatakować Galaxy. Tamta zrobiła unik i Diamond Heart wpadła w krzaki! Tandro wbił łapy w ziemie. Diamond Heart znów zaatakowała ją lecz tamta wyskoczyła i łapą uderzyła jej głowę. Różową waderę aż zamroczyło. W końcu było po walce. Oficjalnie wygrała Galaxy. Strone Fur podszedł do niej by pogratulować. Tandro zaś warknął na swą uczennicę. -I TY chcesz być wojownikiem!!? -Eee...ja...-zaczęła. -Cicho!- syknął.-Gdybyś się starała. Cały dotychczasowy trening poszedł na marne! Żałosna podróbo wojownika!- warknął przez zęby. -Przepraszam...-jęknęła smutno Diamond Heart. Basior popatrzył się na swoją różową uczennicę morderczym wzrokiem i wskoczył w paprocie. Tamta westchnęła ciężko i podążyła za swym mentorem. Wbiegli do obozowiska. Fuknął gdy tamta się wywróciła. Zrobiła smutną minę. Raptem z krzaków wyskoczyła dwójka zziajanych wilków. Przywódca podszedł do nich. -Co się stało?- spytał. -Wataha Krwi zbliża się do obozu!- wysapał jeden z wilków. -O nie!! Zabezpieczcie legowiska wader które ledwo urodziły szczeniaki! Oraz zróbcie wejście do legowiska medyka o którym tylko my wiemy. -Tak jest! Wilki zablokowały przejścia do ważnych legowisk. Jak na zawołanie wyskoczyła z krzaków Wataha Krwi. Diamond Heart próbowała zaimponować jej nauczycielowi. Jednak zastępca Watahy Krwi wziął ją za kark! Próbowała się wyszarpać. Stone Fur zrzucił go z wadery. Do Galaxy, która przepędziła jednego z wilków podbiegł jej ojciec. ' -Biegnij po pomoc do Watahy Lśniących Rzek!- wadera skinęła głową. Prześlizgnęła się przez wejście. Użyła jej mocy super- szybkości i wpadła prosto w serce obozu Watahy Lśniących Rzek. Wpadła na uczennicę medyka niosącą pęk ziół. -Wybacz...-przeprosiła Galaxy.- Pomogę Ci posprzątać...wybacz jeszcze raz. dodała ze skruchą. -Nic się nie stało.- przemówiła ciepło druga wadera, i gdy granatowa wadera podniosła wzrok ujrzała dość wysoką młodą waderę z błękitnymi znakami pod oczyma! Szczęka jej opadła. Tamta również była zdziwiona. W końcu przedstawiła się i przyjaźnie merdała ogonem.-Patty jestem. -Miło mi! Ładne imię. Ja jestem Galaxy.- dodała. -Muszę porozmawiać z Twoim przywódcą, nasz obóz zaatakowała Wataha Krwi.- mruknęła. -O nie! Pewnie, chodźmy.- zasugerowała, jednak najpierw odwróciła się i czy nikogo nie ma i wskazała na dziurę w kolcoliście. Wyszły przez nią. Głos zniżyła do szeptu.- Jesteś Czarnokrwistą?- spytała. -W połowie.- odszepnęła Galaxy.-A Ty?- spytała. -Też. -Widzę, Twój ból z chowaniem tajemnicy.- zachichotała Galaxy. Patty odwzajemniła gest. -Dobra chodźmy.- zasugerowała. Obie wadery w drodze do legowiska przywódcy opowiadały o sobie, co chwila odkrywając, że wiele mają ze sobą wspólnego. Z legowiska wyszedł masywny przywódca watahy. '''Dwie wadery skinęły głowami w przywitaniu, wydawał się zdziwiony obecnością Galaxy. Ruchem głowy zaprosił je do środka. Jaskinię porastały mchy od środka. Z tłu, dwóch rozstąpionych skał wypływał strumyczek wody. Usiedli. ' -Widzę, że mamy tu Wilka Błyszczących Jezior! Widzę, że poznałaś Patty.-oznajmił potężny alfa. Obie młode wadery pokiwały głowami i wymieniły się przyjaznymi spojrzeniami.- Zawsze jesteście u nas mile widziani. Co Cię tu sprowadza?-zadał pytanie, kierując wzrok na Galaxy. -Wataha Krwi...alpho...-przemówiła wadera. -Moonshine.-szepnęła jej do ucha Patty. Granatowa wadera uśmiechnęła się. -Alpho Moonshine. Zaatakowali nasz obóz!-dopowiedziała Galaxy. Już sama wzmianka o Watasze Krwi zainteresowała przywódcę Watahy Lśniących Rzek. A wiadomości jakie przyprowadziła granatowa uczennica zdenerwowały basiora. -Wataha Krwi nigdy nie zna zasad! Atakują co im się żywnie podoba!-wywarzał z wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni.- oddech basiora przyspieszył się. Ogon machał ze złości na wszystkie boki. A łapami deptał brązowawy grunt w jaskini. Westchnął bardzo ciężko na koniec, po to by spędzić nadchodzącą chwilę w milczeniu. Chwilę później przywódca watahy udzielił odpowiedzi. Ton zmienił się na bardzo spokojny.-Ale pomożemy! Zwołam swoje najlepsze wilki, oraz pójdzie z nami Patty aby wraz z Sun Blaze opatrywać rannych. 'Galaxy ze szczęścia zachłysnęła się powietrzem, zaś Patty podskoczyła z radości. ' -Dziękujemy!-schyliła głowę w podziękowaniu granatowa wadera. Cała trójka wyszła z legowiska a przywódca Watahy wskoczył na głaz i zwołał zebranie, na którym miał wytypować wybrane wilki. Gdy mówił dwie wadery szły do legowiska medyka. 'Legowisko znajdowało się w skale, a z góry na wejście spływały paprocie. Od wilgotności miały kolor bardzo soczystej zieleni. Gdy przekroczyły wejście nos Galaxy owionął setki rozmaitych zapachów od których aż ją zakręciło w nosie i kichnęła. Brązowawa wadera o niebieskich oczach zachichotała. ' -Za chwilę się przyzwyczaisz.-pocieszyła Patty. Podbiegła do swojej mentorki, która właśnie sprawdzała stan zdrowia starszyzny. Gdy usłyszała odgłosy łap zbliżające się do jej legowiska, zastrzygła uszami, a gdy poznała głos jej uczennicy odwróciła się i posłała ciepłe spojrzenie. -Witaj.-przemówiła przyjemnym i ciepłym głosem. Trochę zrobiła zdziwione spojrzenie, gdy zobaczyła Galaxy stojącą obok wadery. Brązowo- kremowa wadera była trochę wyższa od granatowej uczennicy. -U a kto to?-zapytała zaciekawiona mentorka. -Ona? To Galaxy, przyszła do naszej Watahy pomoc. Pochodzi z Watahy Lacus Splendenti i poszłyśmy do alphy ponieważ zaatakowała ich obóz Wataha Krwi.-wyjaśniła wszystko młoda wilczyca. -Ojej!-zmartwiła się wyraźne starsza wadera. -Przyszłam po zapasy mi potrzebne, gdyż alpha nas wysłał.-wyjaśniła Patty. Dorosła medyczka kiwnęła głową. Poszła w głąb legowiska, gdzie wyrwała liść paproci położyła go na dole, przygniotła łapą a pysk zanurkował w ciemnościach. '''Tylko na chwilę odwracała się by umieścić na nim zioła, pajęczyny itp. Gdy wszystko było gotowe zrobiła zawiniątko i pyskiem trąciła w kierunku jej uczennicy. -Dziękuje.-kiwnęła głową przyszła medyczka, wzięła w jej białe kły zawiniątko i wyszły z legowiska. Na polanie wszyscy siedzieli wpatrzeni w głaz na którym stał przywódca. Gdy zobaczył wychodzące uczennice zeskoczył z głazu i dał znak. -WYMARSZ WILKI! WYMARSZ!-zawołał doniosłym głosem. Najlepsi wojownicy Watahy Lśniących Rzek poderwali się z miejsc i poszli za przywódcą. -Prowadź.-skinął głową alpha Moonshine w stronę Galaxy. Zaskoczona wadera rozszerzyła oczy na ułamek sekundy, ale zaraz zerwała się do biegu. 'Wszystkie wilki przeskakiwały głazy, wystające korzenie drzew. Do wadery w szybkim czasie dołączyła Patty. Po pewnym czasie biegania dotarli blisko granicy z Watahą Lacus Splendenti. Jednak przy tej granicy drzewa się przerzedziły i zaczynać było czuć spływający żar letniego nieba. Podeszli do płynącego strumyka na ich terytorium i się napili. Po czym znów ruszyli. Przeskoczyli niewielką rzeczką, oddzielającą terytoria dwóch watah. Teraz biegli przez las sosnowy. Im bliżej obozu tym bardziej słychać było odgłosy walki. W końcu wbiegli przez główne wejście. ' -WATAHA LŚNIĄCYCH RZEK! ATAK!- wydał rozkaz masywny przywódca watahy, która przyszła z odsieczą. By dać znak bojowy, wydał niskie zawycie. Po czym jak strzały wyskoczyły zza niego wściekłe Wilki Rzeki. Galaxy miała zaprowadzić Patty do legowiska Sun Blaze. Już miały zbliżyć się do głazu gdy zza nich rozległ się wrogi głos. -O! Dwoje wyrośniętych uczniów? Aż tak byłyście okropne, że musieli poczekać aż podrośniecie? HA HA HA!-zadrwił wilk należący do Watahy Krwi. -Będzie to łatwe zadanie dla mnie by was wykończyć!-oznajmił. Jego spojrzenie nie kłamało. Ujawniało jego rządność krwi.Galaxy wskazała Patty szparę by mogła wsadzić zioła w nią. -GRAH!-wydał dźwięk wilk gdy rzucił się na Galaxy. Jednak stojąca Patty uderzyła go tylnymi łapami w brzuch. Przetoczył się jakiś odcinek. -WR! Chcesz iść pierwsza medyku? Da się to załatwić!- wręcz wykrzyczał to w złości. Wstał i zaczął biec. Galaxy postanowiła go ugryźć w łapę. Łapą docisnął ją. -TY!-warknęła Patty. Jej oczy zaświeciły, i zaczęła wydobywać się z nich łuna. Ugryzła go mocno w kark. Krew polała się. Zrezygnowany wyszarpał się i z przerażeniem popatrzył się na waderę. Potrząsnęła głową. -WOW!-zachwyciła się Galaxy, jej głos i jego ton miał wiele podziwu. -Dziękuje.-skinęła głową w podziękowaniu. -Nie ma za co.-uśmiechnęła się Patty. -Ja także dziękuję.-przemówiła ciepło. -Proszę.-skinęła głową granatowa wilczyca. 'Galaxy odchyliła bokiem głaz zasłaniający dobrze zakamuflowane przejście. Gładko się wślizgnęła do niego. Rzuciła wdzięczne spojrzenie. W środku siedziała Sun Blaze, gdy weszła Patty rozpromieniła się i szybko do niej podbiegła. Galaxy zatkała znów przejście. Wtedy niebo przeciął piorun. Potem zadudnił huk. A następnie ciszę przerwał rozpaczliwy krzyk! ' -Hę?-odwróciła się w pośpiechu Galaxy, jej spojrzenie wylądowało na Diamond Heart, za której łapę ciągną Wilk z Watahy Krwi. Łapą przygwoździł jej plecy, odsłaniając kły, które miały zatopić się w jej karku... Rozdział 2 'Galaxy krew zamroziła się w żyłach. Mimo, że nie przepadała za nią to był członek jej watahy! Zawarczały pod nosem. Wyskoczyła i wywróciła basiora, który potoczył się z nią z impetem. Była jedna wielka szamotanina między nimi. ' -Grah!-warknęła wadery rzucając się na basiora gdy ten ją odepchnął. Wściekła skoczyła mu na plecy wgryzając się w barki. Ten upadł, jednak nadal nie opuszczała go wola walki. W jego oczach malował się dziki zew krwi. -Ostatnie słowa? -wy warczał z dzikim spojrzeniem. Kły miał wyszczerzone na wierzch. Z gardła Galaxy wyrwał się głuchy warkot. Jakby z procy wyskoczył Mark ze wściekłym warkotem. Masywny basior wziął zza kark wilka z Watahy Krwi i odrzucił go ma drugi koniec polanki. 'Zanim oszołomiony przeciwnik zdążył wstać Mark podbiegł do niego. ' -Weź Diamond Heart!-zawołał podczas szarpaniny z wrogim basiorem. Galaxy skinęła głową. Podbiegła do wadery o różowo- czerwonym futrze. Chwyciła ją zza kłąb i zaczęła wlec po ziemi. Z łapki młodej uczennicy sączyła się czerwona krew! Bokiem odsunęła głaz. Weszła do środka położyła ranną na ziemi i zasunęła wejście od środka. 'Legowisko zdawało się być przytulne. Z boków porastały je mchy. Z przodu zwisały jeżyny, porastające zbocze. Gęste krzaki jeżyn, pomieszane były z kolcolistem. Dając do nie przerywalną barierę. W tle spływał mały wodospad, dający wodopój. Zioła były bardzo ładnie posegregowane. W powietrzu unosiła się mieszanina zapachów ziół. Po delikatniejsze wonie, i te bardziej wyraziste. ' -Co się stało?-zapytała zmartwiona Sun Blaze, podbiegając do leżącej różowej wadery. -O nie...-jęknęła widząc ranę na jej łapie. Gdy wadera miała się obrócić, by pobiec po pajęczyny zauważyła, iż Patty już z nimi stała. Teraz tylko Sun Blaze musiała sprawdzić czy nie wdało się zakażenie. -Możesz położyć, pajęczyny musimy jeszcze kochana sprawdzić czy w łapie Diamond Heart nie doszło do zakażenia.-wyjaśniła jasno-brązowa wadera w podpalane łaty. -Okey.-pokiwała głową niebieskooka młoda wadera z drugiej watahy. Obie przybliżyły się do młodej wadery. Chwilę przyglądały się jej łapie. W końcu podały werdykt... -Otóż...-zaczęła poważnie Sun Blaze, jednak jej spojrzenie dużo zdradzało. -Nie jest zakażona.-odrzekła radośnie Patty. Wadery zaczęły opatrywać łapkę różowo-czerwonej wilczycy. -Nie jesteś ranna?-zapytała podnosząc jej spojrzenie na granatową waderę. -Mam parę zadrapań, lecz da się żyć.-odpowiedziała Galaxy, odwróciła głowę by polizać jedno z nich. -Jesteś pewna?-zadały obie wadery pytanie w tym samym czasie. Ich głos wyrażał dużą troskę i zmartwienie. Galaxy pokiwała spokojnie głową. Wkrótce na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć dudnienie grzmotów. Na polanie rozległ się krzyk. Galaxy wyskoczyła z legowiska i gnała w stronę źródła dźwięku. Na polanie leżała mała wadera, w wieku szczenięcym. Nad nią zaś wisiały szczęki bety z Watahy Krwi... -Jeżeli ktoś, się ruszy...młoda zginie!-zagroził, spojrzeniem wodził po wilkach. Pysk miał okrutny uśmiech. Zza swoją matką, stała Galaxy w osłupieniu. W głowie obmyśliła pewien plan. Trąciła tylną łapą Amethyst! -AUĆ! Kto mnie trąca?!-warknęła Amethyst, po czym kłapnęła szczękami w powietrzu. -SZA!-uciszył ją wrogi beta. Rzucając jej nienawistne spojrzenie, wzrok miał tylko na niej. Galaxy wykorzystała okazję, zrobiła w tłumie kółko. W momencie gdy znalazł się do niej tyłem, wyskoczyła jak pocisk. 'Czuła wyraźne pulsowanie krwi w jej tętnicach. Z siłą gromu jej szczęki zarzuciły się na plecach basiora. Siła uderzenie zachwiała nim i spowodowała, że upadł. ' -DAWN BIEGNIJ!-wykrzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Młoda wilczyca nie czekając ani chwili zerwała się i popędziła do żłobka w eskorcie Stonefur'a, będącym jej tatą. To dało animusz Wilkom Jeziora, która walczyły ramię w ramię z Wilkami Arcandius. Wkrótce potem alfa Watahy Krwi zarządził odwrót. -Dziękujemy Wam za Waszą pomoc. Będziemy zaszczyceni gdy będziecie mogli wziąć udział z nami w Letnim Polowaniu.- podziękował alfa Twilight a zarazem w dowodzie wdzięczności złożył ofertę. 'Drugi basior skinął w podziękowaniu głową. Ruchem ogona przywołał do siebie członków jego watahy i zarządził wymarsz. Patty wybiegła z legowiska Sun Blaze, by dołączyć do jej pobratymców. ' -Pa. Spotkamy się niedługo na zebraniu, co nie?-rzekła Galaxy, podbiegając do drugiej wilczycy. W oczach granatowej wadery malował się smutek. -Tak.-pokiwała głową Patty, jednak także miała wzrok smutny. -Patty!-zawołał ją po imieniu donośny głos jej alfy. Młoda Czarnokrwista rzuciła Galaxy smutne spojrzenie i pognała do reszty jej watahy. Powolnym krokiem wyszła jako ostatnia z obozu Watahy Lacus Splendenti i odwracając głowę przez lewe ramię pożegnały się z Galaxy wzrokiem. Granatowa pół Czarnokrwista westchnęła ze smutkiem. -Galaxy chodź coś zjeść.-odezwał się głos jej mamy zza wilczycą. -O! Ok mamo.-rzekła Galaxy uśmiechając się na widok jej mamy. Podeszła do stosu z zdobyczą i wzięła sobie pierwszą lepsza zdobycz. Kategoria:Opowieść Kategoria:Nie Wilk Kategoria:Nie Postać Kategoria:Nie OC Kategoria:Początek przygód Kategoria:Początek Przygód Kategoria:Tom 7 Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:Diamond Heart Kategoria:Stone Fur Kategoria:Tandro Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Marc Kategoria:Sun Blaze Kategoria:Twilight Kategoria:Amethyst Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Moonshine Kategoria:Alaya